The Best Witch
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Imogen Drill's years at Cackle's Academy until the time when she had become a teacher. Prequel to the books with a bit from TV Series. Portrayed by Claire Porter. Thanks Ixi3 for the idea. [M but 95% is from G to PG-13]


The fan-fiction's idea came to my mind because of the amazing fan-fiction After Midnight (I mean few first chapters) by Ixi3.

XXX

It was 1st of September, first day of new term at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. New and old pupils were coming to the Academy's gates from different sides. All the pupils from Second Term and older and also some newbies used their broomsticks to arrive to the Castle. Imogen Drill was one of First Term pupils who flied to the Academy. Her perfect landing was noticed by two witches who were meeting pupils. One of them was a young, tall, slim, beautiful witch with black bun almost on a top of her head. She was the one you'd better think twice before doing something wrong if you did not want to feel wrath of this woman. Another witch was complete opposite. She was old, short, plump and grey haired. She was kind, but in spite of this, the witch had great in dealing with conflicts, so she was the great Headmistress. This position was inherited and the woman fits it very well.

Miss Cackle, the Headmistress, was smiling when she saw her pupils were coming to study at her school. Of course, she noticed perfect landing of the new pupil. The younger witch, named Constance Hardbroom, looked at the girl, thinking "She is in _my_ class. I'm sure she is a smart witch."

Miss Cackle introduced Miss Hardbroom as the form mistress of First Term. Earlier, when Imogen Drill knew nothing about this young witch, she was amazed by the woman's beauty. "Oh, Hecate, she's gorgeous." The girl wanted to pray to Hecate to ask her this witch to become their form mistress. Then, when her biggest dream had come true, Imogen realised it was a great start. Miss Drill looked forward to first lesson with Miss Hardbroom.

XXX

"Which lesson will be next?" The dark-haired witch asked.

"Potions with H.B. I hope she's not as frightening as she was on first day. I'd rather to have another teacher as a form mistress." A tall girl replied.

"Who doesn't?" Another girl said.

"Another form mistress? Nononono. No!" Imogen thought, but she said nothing.

After Miss Hardbroom said to the girls about Potions as a subject, pupils had to open the textbooks and read very attentively instruction saying how to brew the anti-cough potion. "Measure twice, cut once." The teacher warned.

When the girls started to brewing potion, Miss Hardbroom looked for everyone and made remarks if she saw something went wrong. "Miss White, it seems as you have not bother to read instructions." H.B. yelled at a short girl who looked frightened. Her potion had 'a bit' wrong colour. In fact, it has almost opposite colour towards right one.

"Sorry, Miss Hardbroom." The girl wanted to disappear. Alas, the witch who made the girl fright was the one who could disappear from one place and appear in another one in a moment.

"What is here?" The witch looked into Imogen's cauldron. "This potion brewed exactly as it needed to. That's how everybody had to brew the anti-cough potion." Miss Hardbroom said loud enough that all the girls heard her, "Alas, Miss Drill is the only one who has A today."

"Thank you so much, Miss Hardbroom," the witch thought, but she said nothing. Instead of this, the girl smiled happily.

XXX

Two weeks of first semester have passed. Imogen couldn't and did not want to stop thinks about Constance Hardbroom. "Miss Hardbroom is our form mistress. No, she is _my_ form mistress. No, rather... Miss Hardbroom is my form Mother. Yes, it is right. I shall call Miss Hardbroom so inwardly."

XXX

It was few days before Imogen's first Hallowe'en at Cackle's Academy.

"Miss Drill, please stay for a bit. I need to say something to you." The Potions teacher said before the class had been dismissed.

It was last lesson on that day. The form mistress could not hurry. She wanted to talk to the best pupil. Miss Hardbroom had something to say.

Imogen was a bit frightened. "Miss Hardbroom will say my potion brewed not well enough for A."

The pupil's fears were misplaced.

The potions mistress sat near the young witch. "Don't worry Imogen, your today's potions brewed wonderfully. Of course, you have A."

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom." The girl said and smiled. Imogen Drill didn't know why but when she looked at her form mistress, she became a bit happier.

"Can you guess what I want to talk to you about?"

"No, Miss Hardbroom." The girl did not know which good things the witch wants to say.

"I have an offer for you. You are a very smart pupil. You have great Potions skills. Do you want me to be your personal teacher?"

"Really?" The girl asked. She could not believe that what she has heard is possibly. "Only you and me?" Imogen thought.

It seemed for Imogen that Miss Hardbroom did read her mind. Miss Drill did not care at all; she was incredibly happy.

"Imogen, our first lesson will be today at 7 P.M."

"It's great! Thank you very much, Miss Hardbroom."

When the pupil was leaving a class, the teacher said: "See you soon."

"See you soon, Miss Hardbroom."

Imogen Drill couldn't wait 7 P.M. She did not say news to anybody because some girls would have envied, in spite they disliked H.B.

XXX

It was exactly 7 P.M. The girl was staying at the Potions Laboratory. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" The reply followed.

"Hello, Miss Hardbroom."

"Hello, Imogen. It's 7 P.M., so we can start our first lesson. Come here."

There was a stool which stood very closely to the one Miss Hardbroom sat in.

The witch could not believe that she will be so close to her form mother. "I need to keep calm. I should feel nothing." Miss Drill said to herself, but she knew it will be very difficultly to follow these important orders.

Imogen knew that she does not allowed to, but if she was, she could close very quickly few centimetres which separated them and embrace her dear teacher. If only the girl could... Alas, it was impossibly.

XXX

Imogen glanced and stared at Miss Hardbroom very often. She was unable to restrain herself. The girl tried to do it as insensibly as possibly. Nobody noticed this. The girl was sure the teacher did not notice these looks too.

"You're so beautiful." The small witch thought.

XXX

It was fifth semester of Imogen at the Cackle's academy. She was in Third Term and had private lessons with Miss Hardbroom on a regular basis as before.

XXX

One day...

Miss Hardbroom hung a head and sighed. "This should not have happened." The teacher thought, "I am a very strong person. Why did I let this to happen?"

Few minutes later, Imogen Drill looked in the Potions Laboratory. "Miss Hardbroom, you said I can go to here and we'll be brew..." The girl have not finished and looked at her form mistress or form mother as Imogen use to call the witch inwardly. The little witch did not ask may she come in or not; she felt she needs to ask the woman what have happened.

Constance looked at her smart pupil who looked worriedly.

"Imogen, you wanted to ask why I have not ready for the potion we should brew? I am ready partly, in spite of..." The woman stopped.

The girl came very close to the teacher. "Miss Hardbroom, can I help you?"

"Imogen, you are the one who cannot help me, even if you will try. You are the one who... Help? No, rather make thing worse day by day for both of us."

The woman let the girl to sit on a wooden bench, the one where she was sitting at that time. "Don't look surprise. I don't know whom of us I must blame first."

Imogen became thinking quickly what she did wrong. "No, form mother does not know... It was not obviously, was not it?"

"Imogen, look at me." The potions mistress asked.

The pupil looked at the witch and smiled. She did not want this to happen; it happened accidentally.

Miss Hardbroom turned away. She was unable to look at such a bright smile of the girl who was driving her crazy (in a good way, of course).

"If only you know what you're doing to me." The older witch said not turned back.

"If only you know what you're doing to me." The girl repeated very quietly.

The potions mistress turned back. "I do know. Do you have any idea why I have not yelled at you?"

"I'm a smart girl and good in Potions." Imogen answered.

"Yes, dear, but it was only the beginning. Then your glances, stares and smiles... I saw everything. Why you are not a boy?" Constance stopped, but then she added quietly, "I am a lesbian. Imogen Drill, I am a very closed person, but you drilled a way to me. I don't know why this happened." The woman sighted. "You are beautiful, my dear Imogen." H.B. added inwardly.

"Nobody knows." The little witch said.

"It does not matter for me because I cannot run from myself."

"What is it for? If you want I shall not go to here in my spare time." It was hardly for the girl to say this, but she felt she should to.

"Even if I would say "yes", it would be worse than any worst detention I could think about ever."

"No, Miss Hardbroom, if you want..."

"No, Imogen, I can't do this for you. Many people may disagree with me, but I have heart. Do you remember a book about the little witch wrote by Otfrid Preussler?"

"Of course! It's my favourite book."

"The little witch is you. I am _not_ the little witch's aunt."

"Yes, form mother." It was first time when Imogen said it not inwardly; moreover, the girl said it to the woman she called so since almost the beginning of her study at Cackle's Academy.

"Form mother..." Constance repeated not know how to react at such a nickname or something she was unable to call properly.

"Does mother love her child?"

"You would want to be my child, yes?"

"Um... I..." The witch did not know what to say; because she did not want to be just a child, but if she would have said 'no'...

"Oh, Hecate..." Miss Hardbroom put hand on the pupil's shoulder, "I do understand everything."

It was first time when Constance touched Imogen. The girl liked it very strongly. She wanted this to lasts forever. The witch hoped it was the beginning just.

XXX

When Imogen's class graduated from the Academy, the witch had straight A's. (Yes, she had straight A's and was a lesbian.) There was only one pupil who was close to Miss Drill. Helen McDonald had only one B. Her Flying skills weren't enough for A.

It was last hours of Imogen Drill at Cackle's Academy.

"We should say 'Goodbye' to each other?" Miss Hardbroom asked Imogen when they were sitting on the couch in H.B.'s office.

"I don't want. I don't want. I don't want." The younger witch was repeating inwardly, "I want to stay with you."

"Yes, we should, alas. Miss Hardbroom, I shall come back, I promise. I have not thought to become a teacher, but why not? I like Physical Educations a lot, especially Flying lessons. I heard Miss Brown would want to retire if here would have been a witch who would be Flying and Physical Education teacher instead of her."

"Really? If it is only because of me..."

"No, Miss Hardbroom, I like this school so much. I shall try to be a good teacher."

"Of course, Imogen, you will."

"I have not thought about my orientation ever—what is it for? When I had met you, nothing was matter." Imogen said nothing more, but she thought, "I know, no matter what can happen I shall not fall in love the way I fell in love with Miss Hardbroom ever."

The witch did not care about boys. Later, when she started to study at Cackle's Academy she was surrounded by females and she was very glad. Imogen looked like a tomboy—a beautiful tomboy as everybody thought and it was enough for the girl.

"Goodbye, Miss Hardbroom. You will not forget me, yes?"

"Imogen, even if I would want I shall not. Remember this. I shall wait. Good luck, dear."

"Good luck, form mother."

"Imogen, look at me," the witch asked. The girl looked at the teacher who was smiling.

"This is for you and only for you. Remember this."

"Thank you," Imogen said and smiled back.

The stern witch was staying near the school's gates and was looking at her former pupil who was flying away... to come back after graduating from Weirdsister College.

When the teacher could not see even a spot in the sky, she went back to the castle.

Miss Hardbroom went to the Potions Laboratory, closed the door by a spell. Constance sat at the table and put a head on hands. Nobody would have imagined what happened next. The strictest teacher, the one who, as everybody thought, had not heart, was crying. Tears did not want to stop. "These years will be very difficult for me." The witch thought when she was able to stop crying and wiped tears.

XXX

"I don't want to be at home. Damn!" Imogen thought when she had arrived home where she lived before she started to study at Academy and where she came to when holidays started. It was her parents' house.

Finally, Imogen was able to be left alone in her room. "How strongly I would want to be there with Constance. Ugh, Whyyyy?" Of course, the answer not followed. Maybe, in the future? Imogen closed the door by a spell. Miss Drill sat at the table and put her head on hands. The girl was crying. Tears did not want to stop. "These years will be very difficult for me." The witch thought when she was able to stop crying and wiped tears.

XXX

Next day after Imogen Drill had graduated from Weirdsister College, she returned to Cackle's Academy. It was the only pace the young witch very wanted to go.

When Imogen had flown to the school yard, there, at this time, was nobody who would see her excellent landing. Miss Drill put the broomstick away and walked towards the castle's entrance.

Imogen had come to the Potions Laboratory and knocked.

"Come in!" The answer followed.

The witch came in the room and locked the door by the silencing spell. She did it very quietly and quickly, so the teacher realised nothing. The lass put her suitcase near the door. Few moments later, the potions mistress recognised very familiar steps.

"Imogen?" The witch asked a bit unsurely.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

The woman turned to the lass.

"Imogen, you came back to the Academy, yes?"

"Whom do you deceive?"

Miss Drill came very closely and put her hand on shoulder of her former form mistress. "Constance, you know absolutely everything." The lass sat near the woman and gazed at her.

"I prepared your room..." The witch did not know what to say.

"You mean _you_ prepared my old room?" Imogen could not help herself but smiled widely.

The potions mistress could not bear such an amazing smile because she knew... Wait!

"Imogen, is it holidays already?"

"Yes... What do you me-? Oh, Hecate! You want to say... The school will be empty in few days and..."

"Maybe not 'and', but I do not deceive anybody."

"I liked to study at Weirdsister College, but these years were worst ones since I started to study at this Academy. I could not put up with the fact I shall be unable to see you. If only you knew..."

"I went through this too... You have returned. If only you knew how strongly I wanted this hour to come." The brunette said and smiled.

"Can you show how strongly you missed me?"

Next moment, the woman leant a bit down and covered Imogen's lips by her ones. It was their first kiss and none of them wanted to stop. Then younger witch started to suck a lover lip of her former teacher to drive her completely crazy.

"Oooh, Imogen, you know how to please your Constance."

"My Constance?" The lass wondered.

"Yes, my dear. I _was_ your since I confessed my love to you. When I asked you "Would you want to be my child?" I didn't know what I wanted to hear."

"The way I love you is not the way I can love own mother or a teacher even. You are everything I wanted to be ever. I do know it's impossibly but..."

"Imogen, don't you dare to say such words. You are smart, beautiful, amazing, caring, kind... I can spend another few minutes by continuation, but I do not want, because I..." It was Constance's turn to give a seductive look to the girl.

"It is the same way as you looked at me." The potions mistress commented.

"Constance, I did not..." The witch denied.

"Yes, your glances were less seductive, but I know you wanted this so much."

"I wanted what?" The younger witch asked and looked the woman over from head to toe. Her eyes were devouring every single bit of the Potions teacher near her.

"Do you want to drive me completely crazy?"

"Why not? I don't want to hurt you, my dearest witch, but why I can't do something like 'thank you' for everything you did to me? I loved private lessons you gave me often. Oh, Hecate, I couldn't wait to spend more time with you."

"So did I, my dearest witch. I knew I crossed the teacher-pupil line a bit, but I did not care at all."

"Teacher's pet?" The lass smiled.

"Imogen, I don't know. It was very strangely. You bewitched me. I have a pet Morgana, by the way."

"I have a cat too."

"Yes, Amelia and her love to traditions."

"I don't complain. The school is great, but here has somebody who is better than anybody."

"Anybody? I may refuse it, Imogen Drill but..." Constance lowered her eyes and looked seductively at the girl's lips.

The younger witch caught this hungry look.

It was a burning kiss started by the lass.

"It was the way to say 'thank you', yes?"

"Maybe; it was the way to say 'I am yours. Forever.'"

"In that case, thank _you_, dear."

"Constance, why you let me often to go to the Potions Laboratory in my spare time, in spite of you said that I do things worse day by day for both of us?"

"I was unable to say 'no'. Imogen, you are wonderful. I wanted to see you all the time. I knew I could not to do it because someone could guess. There's something there. Yes, there was something definitely, but you had not known it's mutually until that day."

"What's about now?"

"What can I say after you undressed me by your hungry eyes? They were devouring me from head to toe. Is it right for the girl to do such things towards her former form mistress when they met for the first time after they have not seen each other several years?"

"Dearest Constance, as if you disagree."

"Why do I must disagree with such a seductive stare my girlfriend gave to me?"

"Your girlfriend?" The young witch could not believe what she had heard.

"Of course, Imogen. My dearest girl, nobody needs to know who you're to me, but you need to know definitely."

"I did put the silence spell at the door." The younger witch said a bit shyly.

"When you did it?" The older witch wondered.

"I had come to here, locked the door and then I did cast the spell."

"Why did you do it for?"

"For future reference, I suppose."

"Has this future become past?"

"Yes partly. You moaned once a bit."

"A balance must be here." The older witch said and put her hand on the lass' waist. Then she suddenly put up the young witch's T-shirt a bit and replaced own hand at a bare part of skin. The potions mistress moved hand a bit up and looked up at Imogen.

"Please, dear." It was what Constance did read in the girl's hungry eyes.

The Potions teacher run her hand above the younger witch's stomach from left to right and stopped.

"Oooh, once more, please..."

The witch repeated her acts and received another, a bit loader moan.

"Should I stop?" H.B. asked smirking. The ask did not need an answer.

"Cons...tance... Oooh... It's wonderfully."

"Why it must not be so?" The witch asked and put her hands around the girl's waist.

"You did not use magic even. It's dishonestly also because you wear a dress."

"Dishonestly, yes? What you'll say about..." Miss Hardbroom changed by only hand wave and a spell, "...this?" The Potions teacher wore a T-shirt which was a copy of Imogen's one but it was black and there was a long skirt which looked like a bottom part of H.B.'s dress.

"Wow." The younger witch could not find better words to explain her feelings, "Being a witch can help in many difficult situations."

"Yes, and situations, I mean problems, are much more important often."

"I waited this to happen during some time." The lass confessed.

"You can do it finally, my dear."

Imogen put up Constance's T-shirt a bit and put her hand on H.B.'s stomach. "Do you want me to stop?" The lass asked and gave the best look to the witch. (You want much more, don't you? It was a start only.) It was more than enough.

"Don't even think about this!"

"A bit more, I think," the young witch said in reply. She started to caress H.B.'s stomach but then she was moving her hand up very slowly. The lass was doing it on purpose. She was teasing the older witch; because there definitely had to be a good reaction.

"Ooohhh, Imo...gen." It was louder moan than the lass thought it can be. Miss Drill stopped to caress her beloved Constance, but she didn't remove her hand still. "You are perfection. Stop teasing me. I am about to explode if you don't... Do something other for me, please."

Miss Hardbroom took out Imogen's hand under her T-shirt. Imogen was able only looking and feeling as Constance took her by hand and put this hand on own breast.

"This? Really?" The lass did not ask before she added another hand. The witch could feel a bit H.B.'s skin through few fabric's layers.

"Please, if you don't want to hear my growl; because I need to feel your wonderful caresses at this moment."

"What if I shan't?"

"I shall bite you or something."

"I think I might like it."

"I shall spank you."

"Sounds good."

"In that case, I'll leave you tomorrow in the early morning. You will not know where I went to; because you have no idea where my home is."

"Don't even think about this!" Imogen repeated Constance's words she said few minutes ago.

"It looks like I restrain myself." The lass caught herself at this thought. "I don't restrain myself but..."

Imogen Drill was caressing wonderful flesh under her fingers.

"Oooh, Imo...gen... It's... great."

"I am pretty sure it would be really great without bunch of these unnecessary layers." The younger witch replied when she removed her hands.

"Probably yes; we shall figure it out later."

"Certainly." Miss Drill said and smiled.

"Maybe we shall spend holidays at home if you want."

"Thanks for invitation, my dear. Constance, why you changed your decision so quickly?"

"My decision about what?"

"You asked me 'Is it holidays already?' but later, you wanted to invite me to you know where and to your home even. How you'll explain this plot twist?"

"Imogen, I want to make you happy." The Potions teacher said honestly, "Plus, I know you will be unable to spend nights at the castle alone all the time."

"Yes?" The young witch smiled.

"Any time you'll want, or vise versa maybe... It may be interestingly."

"Constance, can you say without very bad hidden subtext that you want to share a bed with me? If I would have thought here have problems, we would not have done what we have done, my dearest eccentric witch."

"You can read minds a bit, yes?"

"I don't remember you to give me private lessons about how to read minds."

"Do you want to be my pupil again? I want to teach you everything I know."

"Dearest Constance, you probably have no idea how happy you made me by this offer. It happened not because you asked me to be your pupil; it happened because you asked me to be your pupil _again_. Then, years ago, there was a bit crossed a teacher-pupil line only. But now... oooh... we're equal. I don't think I need to learn how to read minds. When I'm near you, I do understand you somehow, even if you're not looking at me and saying nothing. I do not wonder if think how many time we spent alone. Do you want to know what I was thinking about when you offered to give private lessons to me?"

"What?" Constance asked impatiently.

"'Only you and me.' It seemed to me that you were reading my thoughts then and knew what I was thinking about."

"No, dear, your look said everything, but I had no idea what you were thinking about exactly."

"I think we must go to the kitchen."

"Hungry, my dear?" Constance asked a bit teasing.

"Just like you, I'm sure."

"Yes, I would want to eat something. If it would be a school year, we would have had dinner now. Before we shall leave this room, I should say something important. If we shall met somebody, we shall not say anything about you want to stay here forever. I mean, you want to stay here during every semester. If somebody will ask, the one we'll say is you decided to visit the Academy and your former form mistress."

"I went here to visit _you_. I went here to stay with you forever. Maybe I went here also to..." Imogen said nothing more but she kissed Constance on the lips. H.B. responded at once. Nothing was important for them.

"...receive my first kiss on the lips from the woman I'm in love with." The lass finished when they broke a kiss, "A strict teacher? No. Kind, loving, tender, amazing, caring..."

"Imogen, thanks for these words. Remember, dear, everything you have said it's about me when I'm with you. When we're alone, I'm the person you want me to be. I love you too."

When the witches have come to the kitchen, they met Amelia Cackle who had had dinner already and was going to her room to collect things that leave the school tomorrow. The Headmistress stopped. "Miss Drill?" She wondered.

"Hello, Miss Cackle. Yes, it's me."

Amelia looked at Constance who was standing very closely to her former pupil. Everybody knew that H.B. gave Imogen private lessons and they knew that Imogen had something like friendship with the strictest teacher. Nobody could imagine what a kind of friendship was this one. It was kind of friendship where Constance Hardbroom wanted to be kind to her the best pupil; she tried her best. At first, it was not about to cross a teacher-pupil line. It happened because the potions mistress was unable to resist amazing glances, stares and smiles her smartest pupil gave her. The girl thought it was not obviously, but it was. Nobody knew, but she, the one who was object of these a bit seductive looks, knew everything. Later, Miss Hardbroom wanted to merit love Imogen had for her. The potions mistress knew that she acted unprofessionally, but she did not care at all. Nobody will know.

They are not teacher and pupil anymore. H.B. should not restrain herself from amazing looks Imogen can award her anytime she will want.

She finally was able today (oh, how many weeks and days Constance willed to say this, but she could not because Imogen studied at Weirdsister College) to say her beloved witch who's she to her.

"Imogen graduated from Weirdsister College and wanted to visit the Academy and she decided to visit her former form mistress too." Constance added.

"I don't wonder," Amelia commented, "you taught Imogen more than anybody. She spent many time in the Potions Laboratory with you."

"If only somebody knew that I wanted to be with Constance all the time. They would have thought I went mad." The lass thought. "If only they knew how wonderfully Miss Hardbroom treated me, they would have been really jealous."

"Family's dinner?" The potions mistress asked when they finally sat at the table to eat.

"Part of the staff's dinner?" Miss Drill asked in reply.

"No, Imogen, ours, only ours, both of us."

"I like it so much. Thank you, Constance."

Imogen looked at her beloved witch and saw brightest smile nobody saw ever. "This is what you doing to me. You drilled a way to me without realisation what you did."

XXX

"It's time to go to bed." The older witch said and looked at the lass.

"Can't wait, dear." Imogen was happy; because she knew that her old room will be empty. Miss Drill knew also that her life will be different. Who would have thought that a strictest teacher can fall in love with her smart pupil? Nobody. The younger witch smiled at her thoughts.

The witches had come to Miss Hardbroom's room.

"I did not think things will occur so abruptly. It was you who did first step."

"I put hand on your shoulder only. When I was a pupil here, it was you who touch me. Don't you want to be first in your room, Constance?"

"Is it a version of 'Do anything you want?'"

"It depends on you."

"Imogen, don't you remember how you looked at me? When I put hand on your shoulder, I could not resist anymore. I did not want to cross a teacher-pupil line then. You were a special pupil for me since first Potions lesson. For the first time, I tried not feel anything. I tried very strongly, but my attempts failed. It was first time when I fell in love with somebody. I am only six years older than you, so I thought if I would have been older enough, you could be my daughter. (A/N: Kate Duchêne/Claire Porter difference.) Later, I was unsure about this even. One day, I understood I have a very strong addiction. And this made me very weak when I was near of this addiction's subject (nobody knew about this, though), so when you said that you can not to go to the Potions Laboratory, almost one thing I could think about was 'No!' My addiction was a girl named Imogen Drill. I thought about you very often. 'She is a girl!' I blamed myself. '...who loves you'. I was adding every time, but it was not enough. You are my Amortentia."

"I do remember it very well. I could not imagine you let me to touch you ever. Moreover, you'll be begging me to do it."

Imogen looked Constance from head to toe very seductively. Then the lass put hand at H.B.'s arm and stroked it a bit.

"Oh, please, stop. We can't make noise. We should cast the silencing spell."

"Of course." The younger witch set her pointed and small fingers. Then she did a hand wave towards the door and said the spell. Then she did the same towards walls.

"Well done," Miss Hardbroom commented. "Nobody will hear anything that will be here."

"Do you remember our first lesson? I mean our first private lesson."

"Of course, I do."

"Why did you put my stool so closely to yours?"

"Only because I needed to look at your work."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sit when you were so closely? I should have kept calm and feel nothing. It was so difficultly. I could not touch you, I could not embrace you. I could do nothing except study."

"I shall not even let you to resist anymore. I had no idea then. When it was approximately your fourth semester, it became a bit difficultly."

"It was a bit difficultly when you said to whole class about my perfect potion in the end of first Potions lesson."

"Then?" Constance wondered.

"Yes. In fact, it was earlier. I was amazed by your beauty on first day when I saw you for the first time."

"When I saw you on first day, the only thing I noticed was your perfect landing. I said to myself, 'She is in _my_ class. I'm sure she is a smart witch.'"

"I have not thanked you for the present you gave me before my first Hallowe'en at this school."

"I did not give you a present."

"You did. Think about what you did to me few days before Hallowe'en."

"Ah, this; it was not a present at all. I realised I should teach you because you are very smart and you had a big potential."

"No, you did. You did let me to be very closely to you."

"Look here. Miss Hardbroom changed her amazing but tight bun into a long ponytail."

"I love your bun, but it is great."

"As if you have not seen my ponytail before."

"I have, but it was very rarely."

"You can see it every single day if you'll want."

"I shall be coming to your room, wonderfully."

"We must go to bed right now, so we need to change."

"Can I see as..?"

"Yes, of course. As you said, 'If I would have thought here have problems, we would not have done what we have done.' Yes, if I thought here are problems, what we did in the Potions Laboratory today would not have leaded to here."

Miss Hardbroom changed without magic. She was dressed in a lilac nightgown with short sleeves.

The lass looked at the witch's half-naked arms. She was unable to look away or say something. Constance's arms were like a piece of metal and Imogen got stuck to this because she was a magnet. Before Miss Drill was fascinated by arms, she saw her former 'form mother' form mistress wore only pants during few moments. It was the only underwear the witch left before she put a nightgown on.

"Wow." Miss Drill said when she was able to open her mouth and say something. Again, the lass could not find better words to explain her feelings.

"How long you plan to stay here as a statue and gazing at my arms?"

"I have not supposed to see this. I love it."

"Have you thought I have nothing except black clothes and a braided bun? No, dear. I have a body you have not seen before under these layers."

"Of course, no; I was shocked. Your body is great."

"Thanks, Imogen."

The lass changed in pyjamas like ones she wore when she was a pupil here.

"Hello, Miss Drill. It's pleasure to see you as a pupil here again. Although... a pupil could not be naked in front of a teacher even if it's changing."

"Constance, stop teasing me. I used to these pyjamas. I'm not a pupil or student anymore."

"Imogen, do you know how it feels when a person is in love with somebody, but she or he knows that she or he can do nothing?" Miss Hardbroom asked when the witches were sitting on a bed.

"At first, ask yourself."

"How it feels when a person is in love with somebody, but she can do nothing while a person she is in love with gave her a bit seductive looks without realisation what it leads to? It was perfectly and terribly at the same time."

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't know that it was so obviously for you and you reacted this way."

"I don't think I can forgive you so quickly."

"What I should do to receive your forgiveness?"

"This is a very good question. I think you must fulfil my orders. Come here." The older witch said when she was lying in a bed and was covered by a blanket.

"I'm here." Imogen replied when she was lying very closely to Constance. "By the way, don't forget when you were changing I saw you being almost completely naked. So, it was part of why I could not say a word and was staying like a statue."

"And you don't forget about yourself when you were wearing nothing except pants while changing. I was not drooling over you, my dearest emotional witch."

"I do remember somebody said me that I must to fulfil her orders."

"Yes, somebody said. And this somebody is staring at you right now."

"Which orders this person wants me to fulfil?"

"Main order I want you to fulfil is use to the fact that nobody should see us going out the same room in the morning or going in the same room in the late evening. We should get used to when we shall go to each other's room it should be seen by nobody. Nobody needs to know."

"It is very simply order but it's very important one at the same time." The younger witch thought, but she said nothing.

"Can you say what you did when I flew away after graduating?"

"I do not think I want to reminisce worst minutes of my life."

"It will never happen again. I shall say my story too."

"Well... I was staying near the castle's gates. When I could not see even a spot in the sky, I was going to the castle. I went to the Potions Laboratory, closed the door by a spell. Then I sat at the table and put a head on hands. I was sitting at the table and crying. Tears did not want to stop."

"I do not lie; I was doing the same, but it happened later because of parents who wanted to talk to me and see my diploma."

"What happened next?" Constance asked with impatience.

"These years will be very difficult for me." Two witches said almost at the same moment.

"There is definitely something here. Maybe this happened because of we spent very many time alone." Imogen commented in about a half of a minute.

"Don't think I did not want to spend holidays with you."

"I wanted this more than anything, but I knew I can't."

"Do something for me."

"Is it a request only?"

"No, Miss Drill, it is the order you should fulfil." H.B. replied strictly.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom. Just a reminder—the silencing spell works very well, so I shall do anything and nobody will know what you will feel very soon."

Imogen kissed Constance on the lips, but broke a kiss.

"No more?"

"Yes, I was teasing you just."

"How you da..."

The witch not finished a word because Imogen put hand on her stomach. The lass stroked there a bit. Very soon, the younger witch leaded her hand down. Then she put the nightgown up. Few moments later, Miss Drill put her hand on naked stomach. There was added another hand to make future caress more unbearable.

Imogen dropped one hand a bit below and run this one back and forth few times very slowly. Then she put this hand back on H.B.'s stomach near another one.

"Can you do this again?"

"I don't think so, it was a test only."

After the witch stopped to caress stomach, she put hands on Constance's hips and hear H.B's quiet moan.

"It was the beginning only," the lass said before she started to caress the woman's hips.

"No, no." Miss Drill was thinking out loud. "I can't put hands on this. No, Constance won't let me anyway." It was said on purpose. The lass wanted the witch let her to do this.

"What shall I not let you to do?" The potions mistress wondered.

"I must to put your nightgown up for this."

"Mmmm... sounds good."

The witches had not been covered by a blanket, so Imogen could easily do anything she wanted.

"No, it won't be so soon." The lass said and put hands above H.B.'s pants. She ran her hand from right to left.

Imogen was moving hands above and caress the body slowly at the same time. The younger witch moved hands very highly, so she put the nightgown up and put hands at the witch's breast. She heard a moan in reply at her acts.

The lass did not put her hands away, but she kissed Miss Hardbroom on the lips and broke a kiss. Again.

The older witch moaned. "Please..."

"Submissive Constance? I have not thought it's possibly, before today. Hmm... I like it." Imogen Drill said.

The lass was looking at and caressing H.B.'s breasts.

"What if I put my hand a bit below?" Imogen asked smirked.

"Very... low," the witch ordered breathing hard, but her order sounded like a begging.

Imogen dropped her hands and put them under the woman's chest. "Here?"

"Do... what I... ordered."

"Well..." Miss Drill put a hand on bottom part of Constance's pants, stroked there and run her hand from right to left few times.

The younger witch put the nightgown down and looked directly at her beloved witch.

"The right one", Imogen said before they shared a kiss. There were not unexpected stops. It was a perfect kiss.

The potions mistress sighed blissfully, "You are perfect, my dear. Here will be another order. You will be lying down and I shall be looking at you very seductively. The main rule is—you will be unable to move."

Constance was looking Imogen from head to toe. She was devouring the lass by a single look. It was very hard for Imogen not to move.

"Revenge?" Miss Drill asked when this torture had finished.

"Rather 'your possibility to be in my boots for a little while'."

"It was hard not to move."

"I tried my best."

"What's about you to forgive me?"

"I do not mad at you anymore. We should follow the rule 'nobody knows' or it must better be called 'constant vigilance' every single morning and evening when we shall go in or out the room of one of us or when we're together and somebody is near us."

"Constant vigilance! It's very simply. Nobody will know. Nobody—not a very curious pupil even."

"And also, Miss Drill, please not stare at me if we shall not be alone. When we shall be in the staff room, it will be obviously in no time."

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom. I can stare at you any time I shall want when we shall be alone. Good night, Constance."

"Night, Imogen."

XXX

It was about 7 A.M. when the witches opened eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand near the bed. Imogen was first of two who awaked. Then she awaked Constance.

"Come on, dear. We should drag ourselves out."

"Yes, constant vigilance." Miss Hardbroom agreed.

The witches left Constance's room before anybody opened their eyes.

Later, when breakfast was over and teachers went to do last things they needed to, Imogen and Constance went to Amelia's office where she was going to after breakfast. Imogen Drill was going to say her decision.

"Really?" I wrecked my brain not know what to do. Miss Brown said very while ago that she wants to retire. She said also that she'll be work until a new P.E. and Flying teacher will have been found. You should go to her room (she's there, I'm sure) and say these happy news to her." Amelia Cackle could not believe that it is true and here, near her is staying a witch, their former pupil, who will be a new Flying and Physical Education teacher.

"Yes, Amelia. I'll show Imogen her new room at the same time."

When witches were far from Miss Cackle's office, the older witch said quietly, "Your future room situated very closely to mine."

"Why you have not said it before?"

"Imogen, it was a wee present from me to you."

"It is one of the best presents I have received." The witch said and smiled widely, "Dear castle, thank you so very much."

Witches come to Miss Brown and knocked. "Come in!"

"Imogen Drill? You were the best in Flying and Physical Education."

"Yes, that's why I am here. We have very happy news for you. You can retire. I shall be a new teacher Miss Cackle needed to find."

"Imogen, thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you."

"My future work is the best thank you can give me." Both, Imogen and Constance understood this better than anybody.

"Did you see how happy Miss Brown was when she had known the news?" The potions mistress asked later.

"I think you were as happy as she when you saw me even if you knew..."

"Yes, but I was unsure what to do or what to say when you approached to me."

"This awkwardness vanished very quickly, by the way. "Do you remember..?"

"Constant vigilance." The older witch reminded.

"Of course, I am silent."

Two witches found Amelia going out from the staff room "Come in my office; I should find documents we need."

Few minutes later, Miss Cackle gave Imogen documents the witch needed to sign.

The future Flying and Physical Education teacher was reading papers very carefully and then Imogen signed these ones where she needed to. Then the new teacher gave documents to the Headmistress.

Amelia Cackle congratulated the new teacher and turned to her deputy, "Constance, look after Imogen. She will need your help at first."

"Of course, Amelia, I shall do."

"If only she knew how I shall look after you," the potions mistress said to Miss Drill when they left the staff room.

"You'll do it the best way. I love how you behaved with me when I was a pupil here."

"It will be a bit different behaviour."

"A bit? Constance, you meant a lot, yes?"

"A lot, my dearest witch; as if you don't know..."

Imogen stayed and looked at the Potions teacher. "This is what I call part of our many 'a lot's'." The Flying teacher came very closely and embraced Constance tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"No matter how we spend the holidays, we spend it alone", Miss Hardbroom commented when the witches were going towards the part of castle where teachers' room were situated.

Miss Davina "Batty" Bat left the school right after breakfast to spend holidays in Inner Mongolia, as always. Miss Gimlett left school right after breakfast too, but unlike Miss Batty who flied to South East, she flied to Scottish North where she was from.

Nobody could see two witches who were happy as they have not been before.

Miss Cackle and Miss Brown were in the staff room where almost retired witch was leaving last signature which will let her to be free and have another job she had dreamt to have during few years.

XXX

Almost whole month of summer holidays was ahead. The castle belonged to only two witches during these days.

XXX

If you will be in Great Britain in August and will be lucky enough to find yourself near an overblown castle, do not hurry to go away. You can walk around, but please not go away. I know for sure, it can be any time of the day; you will see two witches who will fly away from the castle. Yes, don't be shocked. It is not an average castle. It is the school for witches. There will be two witches. One of them will be a bit taller and six years older; she will be dressed in black clothes and she will have black braided bun. Her name is Constance Hardbroom. Another witch will be younger; she will wear bright clothes and she will have short light hair. Her name is Imogen Drill. Maybe Imogen will smile at you? I would want to be this lucky person so much.

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
